


Movement 4 - Peace

by euphoniusowl



Series: Symphony of Dawn [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Death In Dream, F/M, Fluff, Giving Birth, Golden Deer spoilers, Pregnancy, and byleth's feeling influence her, because her feelings influence byleth, byleth doesn't hold her liquor well, he needs a break, poor seteth is so stressed all the time, so many characters - Freeform, sothis has a crush on claude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoniusowl/pseuds/euphoniusowl
Summary: Claude and Byleth are ready to start the new chapter of their lives, but nothing ever goes according to plan.





	1. Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter has a song associated with it.
> 
> Here is a playlist with all the songs: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLPZAVBJ3t2bupLHXQj0D3Qf-8n-o4Eii7
> 
> This is going to be the final movement. Will Claude and Byleth get a happy ending? You'll have to wait and see!
> 
> Edited to reflect Claude's real name and the names of Claude and Byleth's mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Byleth return from Almyra and reunite with some of their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere - https://youtu.be/g3mZY8mf2hU
> 
> There's a few loose ends from Movement 3 to tie up, then onwards to the future!

“Khalid! Professor!” Hilda waved up at them from the walls of Fódlan’s Locket. Khalid waved back and brought Esther down. He dismounted and helped Byleth down. She was glad to be on the ground again. Flying was fun, but three days was a long time to be on a wyvern, especially when pregnant. Hilda came up to them, smiling.

“It’s so good to see you again!” she said, giving each of them a hug. “How was Almyra?”

“Eventful.” Byleth said.

“That’s one way of putting it.” Khalid said. “It wasn’t the ideal first visit, but we got through it.”

“That means something interesting happened. I want to hear all about it.” Hilda led them into the Locket, asking a million questions about their trip. Eventually they entered a small sitting room.

“Lorenz!” Hilda called. “They’re here!” Lorenz appeared from a different door, carrying a teapot.

“Hello Claude- sorry, Khalid. And you too, Professor.” He sat the teapot down on the table. “Please, sit.” Hilda sat next to Lorenz as he poured tea for the group. Byleth and Khalid sat opposite.

“So what was so eventful about your trip?” Hilda asked. Byleth sipped her tea. It was Leicester Cortania, of course.

“What wasn’t eventful?” Khalid replied. “I was almost killed, Byleth’s pregnant, we dealt with a nationalist group, and we travelled around the whole country. Did I miss anything?”

“What?!” Hilda exclaimed. “You’re pregnant?!” Byleth nodded.

“Congratulations.” Lorenz said as Hilda composed herself.

“Thank you.” Byleth said. “We’re very happy.” Khalid nodded.

“I am going to spoil your child.” Hilda said. “Aunt Hilda is going to be the favourite aunt.”

“Children, actually.” Khalid said. “It’s twins.” Hilda gasped in excitement.

“I’m not sure the world can handle two more of you.” Lorenz said.

“I like to think of it as keeping everyone on their toes.” Khalid replied. “Just because Fódlan’s peaceful doesn’t mean it has to be boring.” Byleth shook her head.

“Ummm… I got distracted by the whole pregnancy thing, but did you say you almost died?” Hilda asked.

“I did.” Khalid said. “I was almost assassinated by By saved me.”

“How fortunate” Lorenz said.

“Sorry to break it to you, Lorenz, but if I die you don’t get to become King of Almyra.” Lorenz chuckled.

“True. If only you had been assassinated before the war, I could have claimed by place as Leader of the Alliance.” Hilda shook her head.

“You two are so weird.” Byleth nodded her agreement. She had never quite figured out their friendship, which mostly seemed to involve one of them insulting the other.

“So, when are you announcing your big news?” Hilda asked.

“We already announced it in Almyra.” Khalid said. “Once we get to Derdriu we’ll make it official here.”

“So that should be in the next week or so, right? Because I want to talk to everyone about this as soon as possible.” Hilda said. “Oh, that reminds me, I have to tell you: Ignatz and Marianne are a thing now!”

“That took a while.” Khalid said.

“Ugh, I know.” Hilda said. “The problem is that neither of them are good at picking up on my hints.”

“Anything else should we know about?” Khalid asked. Hilda and Lorenz filled them in on everything important that had happened while they were gone. Byleth knew most of it from Seteth’s letters, but she enjoyed hearing about what her friends had been up to. After a while, Byleth fell asleep on Khalid’s shoulder.

“Is she okay?” Hilda asked. “She’s seem even quieter than usual.”

“The assassination attempt was very difficult for her.” Khalid said. “I know she’s been struggling with that, plus the pregnancy and everything else that was happening. It was a stressful trip.”

“I can’t imagine that travelling around Almyra while pregnant was easy either.” Lorenz said.

“Hopefully she can rest now.” Khalid said. “Although I’m sure Seteth has plenty for her to do.”

“Probably.” Hilda said. “He’s certainly been busy keeping things running.”

“We’ll see tomorrow, I suppose.” Khalid said. “I should get Byleth to a bed.” Hilda agreed. Khalid woke up his wife and led her to their room for the night. Byleth crawled into bed and was asleep again almost immediately.

* * *

She slept for several hours before waking just in time for dinner. After they ate, Khalid and Byleth retired to their room.

“Are you glad to be back?” he asked. Byleth nodded.

“It’s nice to see Hilda and Lorenz.” she said.

“It’s nice to see Hilda,” Khalid said. “I’m not so sure about Lorenz.” Byleth shook her head as she prepared for bed.

“Are you okay?” Byleth turned to her husband who was watching her.

“I’m just tired.” she said. “It was a busy few months.”

“It’s not going to get any easier, you know.” Khalide said, walking up and placing his hands on her shoulders. “Sometimes I think it would be nice to just… disappear.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just… leave. Everyone wakes up one day and we’re gone. We can go and live our lives somewhere quiet, away from anyone who knows who we are.”

“You don’t really mean that.” Byleth said. “What about our dreams?”

“You’re right, I don’t.” Khalid said. “At least, not now. Maybe someday, when our dreams have come true.”

“It can be our retirement.” Byleth said with a smile. “When we’re ready, we can disappear.”

“It’s a plan.” Khalid said, kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

They arrived in Derdriu just before noon the next day to find quite a few familiar faces waiting.

“My Lady, Your Majesty, welcome back.” Seteth said. He was accompanied by Flayn, Alois, Leonie, and Judith. Byleth and Khalid greeted each of them in turn.

“It’s good to be back.” Byleth said, smiling. She had missed Derdriu’s ocean breeze and beautiful scenery.

“We have much to discuss, My Lady.” Seteth said.

“Of course.” Byleth replied. “Perhaps we can meet after lunch?” Seteth nodded his agreement and everyone made their way to the dining room. Byleth and Khalid answered many of the same questions that Hilda and Lorenz had asked.

“There is one more thing.” Khalid said as the meal drew to a close. “We’ll be announcing it publicly in the next few days, but since you’re all here… Byleth’s pregnant with twins.” Chaos erupted in the room.

“That’s wonderful news!” Alois said, excitedly. “I am so happy for you.” Byleth patted his arm before he could start crying.

“Are you sure you’re up for this, boy?” Judith asked. “It’s hard to imagine you as a father.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Judith.” Khalid said. “Glad to know you believe in me.”

“I wasn’t expecting this.” Leonie said. “I didn’t think you two were trying for kids.”

“You know how it is,” Khalid said, “Sometimes these things just… happen.” Judith snorted.

“I do not have much experience with children.” Flayn said. “But I look forward to learning.” After a few more minutes of congratulations, Byleth and Seteth left. They made their way to Byleth’s study which Seteth had been using while she was away.

“It sounds like your trip was more eventful than you anticipated.” Seteth said as they sat.

“It was.” Byleth said. “Hopefully next time things will be calmer.”

“Indeed.” Seteth handed Byleth a stack of papers. “Here is the full report of what has happened since you left. Most of it you already know from our correspondence, but there are a few things that have happened since our last letter.” Byleth took the report and began to read. The harvest was predicted to be low again and there was still some unrest in the old Empire, but for the most part things in Fódlan were going well.

“I appreciate you letting me know about your pregnancy.” Seteth said.

“I have been trying to think of the political considerations.” Byleth replied. “It’s been announced in Almyra, but I doubt word of that has reached here.”

“I haven’t heard anything, but rumours will start if we don’t make an announcement soon. Give me a day to draft a statement, and if it’s to your liking we can announce at the end of the week.” Byleth nodded her agreement.

“Will Khalid be remaining here?” Seteth asked. Byleth shook her head.

“He’s going to stay for two weeks, but he has to be back for the trial of the Children of Almyra. He’ll return in three months or so.”

“Very good.” Seteth stood. “I’ll begin drafting that announcement and let you begin getting caught up.”

“Thank you Seteth. I couldn’t do this without you.” He smiled.

“I doubt that’s true, but I appreciate the sentiment.” With that he left, leaving Byleth to her papers.

* * *

Byleth finished a few hours later and made her way to her rooms. Inside she found Khalid pacing back and forth.

“There you are.” he said. “I have some news.”

“Good or bad?” she asked. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“Both? The date of the trial for Cyrus and the others has been set, but it’s a lot sooner than we thought.”

“How much sooner?”

“It starts on Monday.” Byleth looked at him in surprise.

“You said it would take a month.” Khalid shrugged.

“That’s what I thought, but apparently it was expedited because of the whole assassination thing.”

“So what does this mean?” Byleth asked, sitting down. Khalid sat next to her.

“It means I have to leave on Friday at the latest.” Byleth was quiet. “I know it’s not what we planned, but I have to be there. I’m sorry, By.”

“It’s not your fault.” she said. “I just… I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” he said. He went to take her hand but she stood up.

“I have to tell Seteth. We have to make the announcement tomorrow.” Khalid stood too, catching her arm before she could leave.

“Byleth, what’s wrong?” She didn’t move, still facing away from him as she spoke.

“I’m afraid.” She turned to look at him. “Promise me you’ll come back.”

“I’ll be back in three months.” She shook her head.

“Promise me, Khalid. I can’t do this alone.” He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Byleth, I'm so mean to you sometimes.


	2. You'll Never Walk Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude returns from Almyra. Byleth's family gets bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll Never Walk Alone - https://youtu.be/5wQUQROFV58
> 
> I was unexpectedly without internet for the past week, but I had a lot of time to write so here are a bunch of chapters all at once!

Byleth looked up at the sky for what had to be the hundredth time that day. She scanned the horizon and was disappointed to find nothing had changed in the minute since she had last checked. She brought her gaze back down to Seteth who was looking at her with a mix of annoyance and amusement.

“Perhaps we should stop for today?” he suggested. Byleth shook her head.

“I’m sorry, Seteth. Please continue.” She gave him her full attention as he finished his report on the diplomatic talks with Brigid, forcing her eyes to stay on him and not on the sky. When she finished she allowed herself a quick glance upwards.

“Is there anything else?” she asked, disappointed once again.

“Nothing urgent, My Lady.” Seteth said. “Just a reminder that I will be returning to Garreg Mach tomorrow.”

“I remember.” Byleth said. “We’ll come on the weekend.”

“Very good, My Lady. Enjoy your afternoon.” Seteth inclined his head and left her to watch the skies.

* * *

It was just past midnight when Khalid pushed open the door to Byleth’s suite. There was no light in the main room. He closed the door carefully and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark. Once he could see, he made his way to the bedroom and cautiously opened the door. He had learned the hard way his wife kept a dagger under her pillow and had no desire to repeat the experience. He made his way to the bed quietly but deliberately. Byleth stirred slightly when he slid next to her but didn’t wake. Khalid watched her as she slept, her green hair glowing in the moonlight. Part of him wanted to wake her, to see her eyes and her smile and to hold her close, but the more rational part of him won out. She needed sleep now more than ever. Instead he kissed her softly on the shoulder before lying down and letting her breathing lull him to sleep.

Byleth woke gradually, wakefulness slowly claiming her. As she drifted up through the layers of sleep, she realized something was different. When she realized what it was, here eyes snapped open. She reached for her dagger but stopped short of pulling it out.

“If I was here to kill you, do you really think I would have slept next to you first?” a familiar voice asked, amused. Byleth let go of the dagger and sat up, a feat which had become more difficult in the past few months. Lying next to her, head propped up on an elbow was her husband, smiling at her.

“When did you get back?” she asked.

“That’s the first thing you say?” he asked with mock outrage. “Not, ‘Hello Khalid! I missed you! I’m so happy you’re here!’” Byleth pushed him gently and he fell over dramatically.

“I should have stayed in Almyra! People there respect me.”

“You must not have introduced me to them.” Byleth responded.

“Touche.” Khalid said, laughing. He sat up so they were eye-to-eye.

“Welcome back.” Byleth said, pushing a piece of hair out of his face. “I missed you.”

“I missed you more.” Khalid said. Before she could reply, he kissed her. It was a long, indulgent kiss that felt like it would never end. It only did because Byleth felt a familiar sensation in her stomach.

“Oh!” she said, placing a hand on her stomach.

“What?” Khalid asked. “Is something wrong?” She shook her head and placed one of his hands next to her own.

“They know you’re here.” she said, smiling. “They haven’t kicked this much since Raphael and Bernadetta came to visit.” Khalid had a look of amazement on his face.

“This is incredible.” he said. “Wait, why Raphael and Bernadetta?” Byleth shrugged.

“I think Raphael shouting at them may have had something to do with it.”

“So if I’m loud they’ll kick more?”

“Please don’t shout at my stomach, Khalid.”

“Fine, fine.” They remained in bed until the kicking subsided.

“How was Almyra?” Byleth finally asked.

“Lonely,” Khalid said, pulling her close. “But successful.”

“Tell me.”

“Well, the trials all went well from our perspective. Everyone involved was found guilty. Cyrus was executed and the others were all imprisoned for various lengths of time.”

“What about Darrius?” Byleth asked.

“He received a much reduced sentence. He has to pay a fine and help to rebuild those communities that were impacted by the Children of Almyra’s attacks.”

“Good.” she said. “It’s like you said, he just needed a little push.” Khalid murmured agreement into her hair and the couple sat happily together in the morning sun.

* * *

Three weeks later, Byleth was inspecting the Officer’s Academy with Cyril.

“It’ll take another year at least.” Cyril said as they sat in the Golden Deer homeroom. “We’ve got to find more professors and get applicants. We have to finalize the application process too.” Byleth sighed. She had been opening to re-open the Academy in the new year, but it seems they would have to wait one year more.

“Thank you Cyril.” she said. “We have Annette and Felix for sorcery and combat and I know Professor Hanneman wants to stay on for at least one more year, so we only need to find two more homeroom professors.”

“I know you and Khalid are working on improving relations with a bunch of places. Why don’t you see if Almyra or Brigid will send someone to be a professor?” Byleth considered this for a moment.

“I like that. Only one though, I think. The other professor should come from the old Alliance. I’ll ask Judith for suggestions.”

“If you want someone from Almyra, I can suggest a few names.” Byleth and Cyril looked up to find Khalid’s mother standing in the doorway of the classroom.

“Tiana?” Byleth asked, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Didn’t my son tell you I was coming?” Tiana shook her head. “Typical. I’m here for the birth of my grandchildren, of course.” Byleth processed this information. Why hadn’t Khalid told her his mother was coming? She would ask him later.

“Cyril, this is Khalid’s mother, Tiana. Tiana, this is Cyril. He used to work for Lady Rhea and now he’s helping to rebuild the Officer’s Academy.”

“Hello.” Cyril said. “It’s nice to meetcha.”

“Likewise.” Tiana said. “I’ve heard a bit about you from Khalid.”

“Really?” Cyril asked. “Huh. Well, I should be going. Felix wants me to help him clean up the training grounds.” Byleth nodded and Cyril left the two women alone.

“I have to admit, I’m surprised you’re here.” Byleth said.

“I realized it was selfish of me to stay away just because I didn’t want to see people I used to know.” Tiana said. “Besides, Khalid’s my only child and I want to support him. And you. Speaking of my son, do you know where he is?”

“He said he was going to do some paperwork so he’s probably in our room.” Tiana helped Byleth to her feet and they two made their way up to the third floor.

“I’m very ready to not be pregnant anymore.” Byleth said as she paused on a landing to catch her breath. Tiana laughed.

“I remember that feeling. You just want it to be over with.” Byleth nodded and continued up the stairs. They reached the third floor and Byleth knocked on the doors before entering. Khalid was sitting at his desk, ink splattered on his face, elbow deep in paperwork. He looked up and smiled, putting his pen down.

“Mother! You made it.” They embraced.

“I did. This place hasn’t changed at all.”

“Not outwardly, anyways.” Khalid said. “I think you’ll find the church itself is quite different.”

“I doubt it.” Tiana replied. “The Church of Seiros doesn’t exactly embrace change.”

“I used to agree with you, but things have changed.” Tiana opened her mouth to reply but Byleth interrupted.

“Would you like some tea, Tiana?” Khalid laughed.

“That’s her way of telling us to shut up.” he said.

“Tea sounds lovely.” Tiana replied. The three of them made their way to the Star Terrace and enjoyed a pot of tea. When they were finished, Khalid showed his mother to her room. When he returned, Byleth asked the question that had been bothering her all afternoon.

“Why didn’t you tell me Tiana was coming?”

“I wanted to surprise you.” Byleth looked at him with her best blank gaze. “Fine, I forgot.”

“Khalid…”

“It’s true! There’s been so much going on with the pregnancy and I’m just so happy to be back with you. I know it’s unusual for me to forget things but…” he paused. “I’m worried about you. I try to distract myself but it keeps coming back.” Byleth took his hand.

“We’ve talked about this.” she said.

“That doesn’t mean I’ll stop being afraid.” he said. “I just want this to be over.”

“Me too.” she replied. “We’re almost there.”

* * *

Two weeks later, Byleth and Khalid were just settling in for the night when a wave of pain hit Byleth. It didn’t last very long but was enough to cause her to cry out.

“By!” Khalid peered at her anxiously. She looked up at him.

“You should go get Flayn.” Understanding dawned on Khalid’s face and he nodded before running out of the room. Byleth lay on the bed, hardly believing the time had finally come. She had another contraction before Khalid returned, Flayn right behind him.

“Are you okay?” Khalid asked. Byleth nodded.

“Khalid, can you go and wake my brother and Marianne? Go with Marianne to the infirmary and help her get what we need.” Flayn asked. Khalid looked torn.

“Go, Khalid. I’ll be fine.” Byleth said. He let out a breath and ran off again.

“He’ll need to be distracted.” Flayn said. “Hopefully my brother can help with that. Now, let’s take a look.”

Six hours later, Byleth wanted to scream at Khalid. He kept peppering Flayn and Marianne with questions and hovering by Byleth’s head. She knew he was worried, but he wasn’t the one giving birth. Eventually, she had enough.

“Khalid, if you are not going to be helpful then you can leave.” she said. She could see he was hurt by her words but she wasn’t going to deal with that right now.

“Why don’t you go take a walk?” Marianne suggested. Khalid opened his mouth to argue but a look from Byleth stopped him. He deflated and left the room.

“It’s time to push, Professor.” Marianne said. Byleth gritted her teeth and pushed.

Khalid left the room, upset and feeling more alone than he had in a long time. He just wanted to know what was going on. He walked out onto the Star Terrace and took a deep breath.

“They finally kicked you out.” Khalid jumped.

“Seteth, you scared me.”

“You must be worried if I was able to startle you that easily.” Seteth said, amused. “If it makes you feel better, my wife also kicked me out when she was giving birth to Flayn.”

“It does, actually.” Khalid said. “I just feel so… helpless.” Seteth nodded.

“You are. There is nothing you can do and it is terrifying. All you can do is have faith.”

“I’m not much for prayer.” Khalid said.

“You misunderstand me.” Seteth said. “I mean faith that Flayn and Marianne are doing everything they can, but most of all faith in Byleth. That she is strong enough to survive this.”

“I always have faith in her.” Khalid said quietly.

“That’s all you can do.” Seteth said. “That, and perhaps being supportive instead of distracting?” Khalid laughed.

“Sometimes I think you know me too well, Seteth.” The two men were quiet after that. Khalid stared up at the stars and, despite himself, offered a prayer to the Goddess. She was inside Byleth, after all. If Sothis could help anyone, it was her.

Two hours later, Byleth wanted Khalid back. He appeared almost immediately.

“What can I do?” he asked.

“I’m going to break your hand.” Byleth said in response. He laughed and gave her his hand to squeeze.

“I can see the first baby.” Flayn said. “Are you ready, Byleth?” Byleth nodded and began to push. She had never experienced such intense pain in all her life. She screamed and clutched Khalid’s hand. A few minutes later, their first child arrived. A minute after that, their second child arrived. Byleth collapsed back into the bed, exhausted.

“Here they are.” Marianne said, handing the two babies to Byleth. She looked down at their faces and was filled with happiness and love like she had never felt before.

Khalid put his arm around her and looked down at his daughters, equally as enraptured. He thought marrying Byleth was the happiest he could possibly be, that loving her was the most he could love someone, but that was wrong. He would do anything for these children.

“Everything looks good.” Marianne said. “Flayn will stay here in case anything changes.”

“Thank you.” Khalid said. “I… thank you.” Marianne nodded and left. Flayn left for a minute as well, giving the couple a moment of privacy.

“Jasmine,” Khalid said, touching the forehead of one of the twins. “And Zarina. Our flower and our golden girl.” Byleth smiled.

“We made it.” she said.

“So we did.” Khalid replied, smiling back. “Now we have something new to be afraid of.”

“Let’s enjoy this first.” Byleth said. Khalid kissed her head and took in this moment of peace and quiet. As they sat together, the sun rose over the horizon, the dawn of a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their birthday is Guardian Moon 11 which is also St Seiros Day because symbolism is fun.


	3. Never Grow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Byleth reflect on parenthood and the challenges to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never Grow Up - https://youtu.be/fq34Zy0s1mA

Two months later, Byleth and Khalid had settled into a routine. Tiana had been a godsend, taking care of the twins for a couple of hours each day to allow the new parents some time to themselves. Apart from that, they took turns working and sleeping. Most of their friends had come to visit and the rest would come once they went to Derdriu. Tiana would be returning to Almyra when they left Garreg Mach but there would be plenty of people in the capital to help.

“Can you imagine doing this alone?” Khalid asked one afternoon.

“My father did.” Byleth said, looking up from her paperwork.

“True. You didn’t cry though so I’m not sure if it counts.”

“I was still a baby.” Byleth countered. “I needed all the same things.”

“Fair enough.” Khalid said. “Apparently I was a difficult baby.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.” Byleth said. At that moment, Jasmine began to cry. Khalid groaned.

“Apparently they take after me in more than just looks.” he said as he got up. Byleth returned to her papers as Khalid rocked Jasmine until she fell back asleep.

* * *

Much to Byleth’s surprise, neither of the girls cried during the flight to Derdriu. Jasmine slept the whole time while Zarina looked around with big eyes. They had bid farewell to Tiana that morning. Once the twins were six months old they would make the journey to Almyra. Until then, they would remain in Derdriu. They were getting the twins settled when there was a knock at the door.

“Hello Professor!” Ingrid and Sylvain stood in the hallway. “May we come in?” Byleth smiled, happy to see her friends again. They sat in the receiving room but before a conversation could start, Khalid entered carrying Zarina who was gripping a piece of his hair.

“By, she won’t let go.” Byleth shook her head and went to help as Sylvain and Ingrid tried to contain their laughter. When Khalid had been disentangled and Zarina put back in her crib, the four sat down for tea.

“I see parenthood is going well.” Ingrid said.

“As well as it can.” Byleth replied. “Having two at the same time is challenging.”

“I bet.” Sylvain said, grinning. “Maybe you should cut your hair.”

“But I’ve spent so long cultivating this roguish look!” Khalid said in reply. “I wouldn’t want it to go to waste.” Byleth sighed.

“I can sympathize.” Ingrid said. “Do you ever wonder why we fell in love with such idiots?”

“I’m not an idiot!” Sylvain protested. Ingrid and Byleth disagreed, much to his chagrin.

“We haven’t seen you since you got engaged.” Khalid said. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Ingrid said.

“When is the wedding?” Byleth asked.

“Not until the fall.” Sylvain said. “We decided against a big ceremony so it’ll just be friends and family.”

“We hope you can attend.” Ingrid said. “It would mean a lot to both of us.”

“Maybe.” Byleth said. “We’re going to Almyra once the twins are six months, so it will depend on the exact date.”

“Of course.” Ingrid replied. “We’ll let you know.”

“So, do they have a Crest?” Sylvain asked.

“Nope!” Khalid said cheerfully. “It doesn’t matter in Almyra, of course, but I think it will do Fódlan good to eventually have a ruler without a crest.”

“I could not agree more.” Sylvain said.

“Have you decided which one will be the heir to which country?” Ingrid said. “That’s one benefit of twins, I suppose.”

“It is.” Byleth agreed. “For now, we’ve said Zarina for Fódlan and Jasmine for Almyra but when they’re older we’ll let them make the final decision.”

“What if they don’t want to rule?” Sylvain asked.

“We’ll cross that bridge if we come to it.” Khalid said. Byleth nodded.

“Can we see them?” Ingrid asked. Byleth smiled and led them into the nursery. They were both sleeping but Ingrid and Sylvain didn’t seem to mind.

“They’re so cute.” Ingrid said. “Are they identical?”

“Yes.” Khalid said. “They both take after me, at least in looks.”

“Have you ever gotten them confused?” Sylvain asked with a grin.

“No.” Byleth said as Khalid said, “Yes.” Byleth looked at her husband in disbelief.

“What? They’re identical! Maybe you have mixed them up and you don’t realize it.”

“That’s a good point.” Sylvain said. “How do you know that the one you think is Jasmine really is Jasmine?”

“This is hurting my head.” Ingrid said. Byleth agreed.

“It’s something to consider.” Sylvain said. Ingrid took his arm, shaking her head.

“Thank you for seeing us.” she said. “I’m sure you must be tired so we’ll let you get some rest.” The four of them said good-bye and Khalid and Byleth settled in for a nap.

* * *

That night, after the twins were asleep, Khalid and Byleth stole a moment alone on their balcony.

“My mother was right.” Khalid said. “I thought we were ready but this is something very different.” Although winter was technically over, there was still a nip in the air. Byleth leaned into Khalid, seeking his warmth.

“It’s a lot.” she agreed. They were quiet for a moment, observing the city at night.

“What are you thinking about?” Khalid asked.

“Almyra,” Byleth replied. “And Fódlan and Brigid and Dagda and everywhere else. I was wondering if it’s possible for two little girls to grow up in a world where no one’s an outsider.”

“That’s our goal, isn’t it?” Khalid asked. “I don’t want them to go through the same things I did.”

“But the world’s not there yet.” Byleth said. “Maybe if we had waited five years, it would be possible, but now…” Khalid kissed the top of her head.

“You’re right, we’re not there yet. Instead of thinking of what hasn’t happened, why don’t we think of this as motivation? If we want our children to grow up in a world where they belong, we have to make that happen.” When Byleth didn’t respond, Khalid continued.

“We’ve already done so much. Our friends are all welcoming, Brigid and Fódlan have an alliance, the people of Duscur have been given back their land, and Fódlan and Almyra are allied. 10 years ago, no one would have thought this possible.”

“You did.” Byleth said, turning to look at him.

“I had the dreams but not the means of achieving them.” Khalid pulled Byleth close. “Together, we can do anything.”

* * *

A few nights later, Byleth got up to take care of one of the girls. When she didn’t come back to bed, Khalid got up as well. He found his wife on the balcony, holding both girls so they could see the stars.

“No matter where you are, the stars are always there.” she said. “Even if you can’t see them, they’re there. The stars show us that anything is possible.” Both girls were looking up with wide eyes.

“I will make this world better.” Byleth continued. “For Khalid, for the people of Fódlan, but mostly for you.” Khalid watched as she continued to tell their daughters about the future. During a pause, he went and joined her, smiling. Byleth handed him Jasmine and then began to sing.

“In time’s flow, feel the glow of flames ever burning bright. On the swift river’s drift, broken memories alight.” By the time she finished the song, both girls were asleep.


	4. If My Heart Was a House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Byleth take a much-needed break. Byleth has news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If My Heart Were a House - https://youtu.be/KfukjynBoyU
> 
> I really like this song for them, I think it really fits.

Khalid and Byleth had taken a rare weekend off. Petra and Ferdinand were visiting Almyra on a diplomatic mission. They had agreed to help Tiana and Mendel take care of the twins for the weekend and Byleth was sure they would be spoiled rotten. The winters in Almyra were mild, so unlike the brutal cold of Fódlan that Byleth was used to. They landed far from anyone else, in the middle of the plains by a river. Byleth spent the morning attempting, not for the first time, to teach Khalid how to fish.

“I can’t believe this is it.” he said as their lines sat in the water. “You just… wait.”

“That’s how this works.” Byleth said with a smile. Khalid had always been terrible at sitting still.

“Alright, I can do this.” he said. “How hard can it be to just… wait.” He sat next to his wife who was calmly watching her line. Khalid lasted two minutes before he stood up.

“I can’t do this.” he said. “It’s so boring.”

“You lasted longer this time.” Byleth said with a laugh. “Fishing’s not for everyone, Khalid.”

“But you enjoy it and I want to share your interests.” he said, sitting down again.

“You don’t have to do that.” she said. “I enjoy being by myself sometimes. Besides, maybe one of our children will enjoy it.”

“I suppose we’ll see.” he said, laying down in the sun. “Well, you can fish and I’ll take a nap.”

“This is supposed to time for us to spend together.” Byleth pointed out.

“We are together.” Khalid said with a yawn. “We’re just doing separate things.” Byleth shook her head as he closed his eyes and dozed off.

* * *

Khalid woke an hour later to a basket full of fish.

“See, you didn’t need my help!” he said. “You catch plenty of fish for the both of us.”

“You have to cook.” Byleth replied.

“Fair enough. Shall we find a place to camp?” They walked hand-in-hand through the plains, following the river, until they found a spot suited to their needs. They spent the afternoon setting up their tent and building a fire. As promised, Khalid fried up the fish while Byleth wrote in her journal.

“Write anything interesting?” Khalid asked when she had finished.

“Only that you’re bad at fishing.” she replied.

“It’s not my fault it’s so boring.” he said. Byleth shook her head.

“Your mind is too busy.” she said. “You can’t sit and think of nothing but the water and the fish. There’s always something else going on.”

“That’s true.” Khalid said. “My mind is almost never still. Too many thoughts.”

“Almost never?” Byleth asked, curious.

“If I’m flying for fun, my mind is free.” he said. “It’s like all my worries and plans are left on the ground. Also, when we sit together and look at the stars, it quiets my mind.” She smiled at that.

“We can do that tonight.” she suggested and Khalid agreed.

* * *

Hours later, they lay on their backs looking up at the stars. Out here, with no light from the city, the stars were beyond counting, spread across the sky like a blanket. Byleth had something she had to tell her husband, but he looked so relaxed in the starlight. He caught her watching him and smiled.

“What?”

“Do you remember when we lay out here and saw the shooting stars?” she asked.

“I do.” Khalid said. “We each made a wish.”

“I wished for a successful trip to Almyra.” Byleth said. “I’m not sure if it came true or not.” Khalid considered this.

“Well, we destroyed the Children of Almyra.” he replied. “So that was successful. We also learned you were pregnant. I think your wish came true.”

“I suppose.” Byleth’s memories of that trip were always tainted by the image of Khalid dead on the ground, blood pooling around his head. She still had the occasional nightmare about that day.

“I wished that you would get along with my parents.” Khalid said. “That one sort of came true..”

“I’m sorry.” Byleth said. Khalid laughed and shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it. My parents can be a lot. I know my father keeps bothering you about your whole goddess thing. I’ll talk to him.”

“I don’t think it will help.” Byleth replied. “He reminds me of you when you get caught up in a mystery.”

“I have to get it from somewhere.” he said, smiling. “How do you think the girls are doing?”

“I’m sure they’re getting all sorts of combat training.” she said.

“You’re probably right.” he said. “No doubt they’ll be little hunters by the time we get back.” They couple were quiet for a time, watching the stars and enjoying the stillness of the night.

“Claude… I have something to tell you.” Byleth said, sitting up. She wanted to look at him for this conversation. Khalid followed her lead.

“What is it?”

“I’m pregnant.” Khalid stared at her then started to laugh.

“Sorry.” he said once he caught his breath. “It’s not funny, I’m just surprised.”

“It’s alright.” Byleth said. “I understand. It feels like we just had this conversation.”

“Can you believe it’s only been three years since the war ended? Yet somehow in that time we got married, had twins, and now are expecting again.” He shook his head. “It’s amazing how quickly things change.”

“Are you happy?” Byleth asked.

“In general or about the pregnancy?” Khalid responded.

“Both.”

“By, I never imagined I could be this happy. I always assumed I would marry for political reasons and have kids because that’s what was expected. Instead, I married the woman I love and have two children that I would do anything for. So yes, I’m happy. Both in general and about this.” He smiled and kissed her hands. “What about you?”

“For most of my life I didn’t know what it meant to be happy, but somehow I’ve come to a life I could never have imagined before we met. I’ve experienced pain as well, but the majority of my emotions have been positive.”

“Good. But maybe this is the last baby.” Khalid said. Byleth smiled and nodded her agreement.

“Three is enough for me.”

“Considering we’re both only children, three is a lot.” Khalid stood up, pulling Byleth to her feet.

“It’s been almost 10 years since we met, you know.” he said as he drew her into a dancing position.

“It doesn’t feel that long.” Byleth replied..

“Well, you were asleep for five years.” Byleth laughed at that, placing her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beating as they swayed together.

“Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you’d chosen a different house?” Byleth took a minute before she answered.

“I have glimpses sometimes, in dreams. Never anything concrete, just little flashes.”

“What do you see?”

“Dimitri, curled in a corner, haunted by his past. Edelgard, standing tall, bringing her vision to Fódlan by force. Rhea, sometimes as herself, sometimes as the Immaculate One, and sometimes as Seiros.”

“Is it real?”

“I don’t know.” Byleth said. “Perhaps there are different versions of me, split apart when I made my choice. But it doesn’t matter. I choose the Golden Deer and so I am here, now, with you.”

“I am thankful for that everyday.” Khalid said. “I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“I will always be here.” The pair were silent after that, thinking of nothing but each other and the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought it would be interesting if Byleth retained their memories of different play throughs, although then I guess the game would be a lot faster because they would just like stab Tomas at the first opportunity and out Edelgard as the Flame Emperor right away.


	5. The 5th of Blue Sea Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude keeps having nightmares. Byleth's family grows once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 5th of July - https://youtu.be/dM2E70JhlWw
> 
> I changed the name of this one since "July" isn't a thing in Fodlan

Byleth screamed, a loud, piercing scream, a sound that tore through Khalid and cut him to his core. He ran towards the sound, trying desperately to reach her. He ran through the forest, branches whipping his face until he emerged into the clearing where she had vanished all those years ago. Byleth lay in the middle with Flayn by her side. Khalid ran to them, dropping to his knees by his wife’s side. She turned to look at him, her face covered in sweat and eyes vacant.

“Don’t be afraid.” she whispered, taking his hand. “You are strong.”

“We’re stronger together.” Khalid said, tears filling his eyes.

“I’ll always be with you, Khalid. Never forget that.” Byleth closed her eyes and her hand went limp. Khalid’s tears began to fall and where they hit her body, little pinpricks of light appeared until she was covered in stars.

* * *

Khalid woke with a start, breathing heavily. Out of instinct he turned and a wave of relief crashed through him when he saw Byleth asleep beside him. He had been having this dream more and more frequently as her pregnancy progressed. Byleth was due any day and so these dreams had become a nightly occurrence. The location changed but the scene was always the same. Sometimes a baby cried as she died but usually there was only silence as Byleth became stars.

Khalid lay back but knew he wouldn’t be going back to sleep anytime soon. After a minute of staring at the ceiling, he gave up and got out of bed. He walked out onto the balcony and breathed in the night air. Damas was quiet at night. When he was younger he used to sneak out of the palace and wander the streets, enjoying the novelty of being the only one around.

He remained on the balcony until the sky turned grey. He hadn’t told Byleth about these dreams, not wanting to worry her, but she could tell something was bothering him. Once she had given birth and survived, he would tell her and they could laugh about it. As the sun began to come over the horizon, Khalid returned to bed, letting Byleth’s breathing lull him back to sleep.

* * *

The dream was the same and yet different. Byleth lay in the Obsidian Courtyard, Marianne by her side. But this time something changed. When Khalid reached his wife, instead of telling him to be strong, she began to call his name.

“Khalid!”

“I’m here.” he said. “I’m here, By.”

“Khalid!”

“I’m right here.”

“Khalid, wake up!” With a start, he woke to Byleth shaking him.

“Wha- what’s going on?” He was disorientated.

“It’s time.” she said. “Go get Soraya.” Khalid was immediately awake. He got up and ran to the next room. Soraya had been staying with them in case this happened and she was already awake.

“I heard her, boy. Go and tell the guard to fetch my assistant.” Khalid nodded and did as he was told. He paced in the main room until the assistant, a boy who couldn’t be more than 16, arrived with a basket full of supplies. He also sent a message to his parents, asking them to take care of the twins. Byleth had made it very clear that Khalid was to wait outside of the room until she asked for him which did nothing to calm his nerves. Soraya had said this birth should be faster and easier than before since Byleth had already given birth to two babies, but Khalid was still on edge. Eventually he couldn’t take it anymore. He entered the bedroom.

“Khalid…” Byleth said. She was between contractions, standing up and walking around the room.

“Please.” he said. He needed to be here, to make sure his dream didn’t come true. Her face softened.

“Alright.” He pulled a chair over to the bed and did his best to distract Byleth while they waited. The sun rose and began to stream into the room, bathing everything in a golden light. Khalid was beginning to feel better Soraya spoke.

“It’s time, child.” Byleth nodded and made her way to the bed. Things moved quickly after that and before Khalid knew it, a baby’s cry split the air. Byleth collapsed, tired but happy as Soraya handed Khalid their son. He brought the baby boy over to Byleth.

“Hello Jeralt.” she said with a smile. Khalid smiled too, a weight lifting from his shoulders. Everything was fine and his dream had been just that: a dream.

Byleth and Jeralt fell asleep but Khalid wasn’t tired. He was readying himself to go see his daughters when Soraya stopped him.

“Khalid.” she said. His stomach immediately dropped. She never called him by his name.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, fear settling on his shoulders again.

“Jeralt is fine, but Byleth is still bleeding. It is usual for a woman to bleed for after giving birth, but she has not stopped.”

“What does that mean?” Khalid asked, barely able to get the words out.

“If we can’t stop the bleeding, she’ll die.” Soraya said bluntly. All the air rushed out of Khalid and he collapsed onto the sofa.

“She’s not dead yet, boy.” Soraya said. “Don’t lose hope.” With that she returned to the bedroom. Khalid took a moment to gather himself. Soraya was right. He stood and followed her.

Byleth was still sleeping. She looked pale, but Khalid couldn’t tell if that was his imagination or not. Soraya was using magic and he didn’t want to disturb her so Claude went to Jeralt’s crib and watched him instead. The baby boy was sleeping soundly. He had dark curly hair, like his sisters, but his eyes were blue instead of their deep green. Claude wondered if he would take after Byleth in personality as well.

“You should fetch the girls.” Soraya said, startling Khalid. “Just in case.” He nodded before going to send a message. A few minutes later, Tiana and Mendel arrived with the twins. They had only just started walking a few weeks before and so were still unsteady on their feet.

“Da!” Zarina smiled and toddled her way over to Khalid who scooped her up, giving her a big hug. Not to be left out, Jasmine followed her sister and Khalid picked her up as well.

“Do you want to meet your brother?” he asked.

“Yes!” Jasmine said.

“Okay, but you have to be very quiet. He and Mommy are both sleeping.” The girls nodded and Khalid carried them into the bedroom. He took them over to Jeralt’s crib. The twins looked curiously at their new brother.

“His name is Jeralt.” Khalid said.

“Jer.” Zarina said, unable to say the whole name.

“Jer is fine.” Khalid said smiling. He turned to see Soraya talking with his parents, her face grave. Reality came crashing back.

“Let’s go see Mommy.” he said and brought them over to the bed. As he put them down, Byleth opened her eyes. Khalid froze when he saw her gaze was vacant.

“Khalid?” she asked.

“I’m here, By. So are Zari and Jaz.” Byleth looked down at her daughters and touched each of them on the cheek.

“My little troublemakers.” she said. “I love you so much.” The girls returned her affection.

“You’ll have to be strong.” she continued. Zarina and Jasmine looked confused.

“Go and see grandma.” Khalid said and the girls made their way to Tiana, waving good-bye to Byleth.

“Don’t be afraid.” she whispered, taking his hand. “You are strong.”

“We’re stronger together.” Khalid said. Byleth smiled sadly.

“I’ll always be with you, Khalid. Take care of our children.” With the last of her energy, she reached up and stroked his cheek. “I love you.” Khalid began to cry as she closed her eyes, her arm dropping back onto the bed.

“No.” he said. “You can’t. Not now.” Khalid did something unusual: he began to pray.

“Sothis, if you can hear me… Please. You saved her before. I refuse to believe this is where she dies. Help her, Sothis. Please.”

* * *

Byleth was floating in darkness, but it was familiar darkness. She had been here before, many times. As she floated, she could hear Khalid’s voice.

“Help her, Sothis. Please.”

“How annoying.” Sothis said, appearing before Byleth. The darkness morphed and became the Holy Tomb.

“He makes quite the plea, your Khalid.” Sothis tapped the arm of her throne. “But I can’t save your life every time something happens. My power is limited.” She sighed and stood up.

“I suppose I can do something. After all, if you die, so do I and I have no desire to do that again.” Sothis made her way down the stairs towards Byleth. “Do you wish to die?”

“No.” Byleth replied.

“I thought not. You have your children, after all. And your Khalid.” Sothis paused before Byleth. “Although perhaps I should say our Khalid.”

“Our Khalid?” Byleth asked.

“It seems your feelings affect mine. I have… affection for him.” Sothis called up a projection in front of her and considered it. “If I… and then… Yes, I can do it.” She considered Byleth.

“You have a knack for getting in trouble, but I suppose it can’t be helped. Fate works in mysterious ways.” Byleth nodded.

“Thank you, Sothis.”

“Yes, yes. Now, go. And try to be more careful.” Sothis began to fade. “Tell our Khalid I won’t do this again.” Byleth smiled and opened her eyes.

* * *

Khalid felt a touch on his shoulder and looked up. Byleth was smiling at him, her eyes bright.

“By?” he asked, not believing what he saw. “What… are you…?” She reached up and wiped his cheeks.

“I’m fine.” Claude reached up, hands shaking, and touched her face.

“Is this real?” he asked. Soraya appeared, looking at Byleth strangely.

“The bleeding has stopped.” she said. “But not through anything I did. You really are something different, aren’t you child?” Byleth nodded.

“Thank you Soraya.” Byleth said. “And… please keep this to yourself.”

“Of course.” Soraya responded. “If I’m good at anything, it’s keeping secrets.” She bowed and left the room to report to Tiana and Mendel.

“How?” Khalid asked, still not believing it was real. His wife smiled.

“Sothis was moved by your prayers.” she said.

“Sothis heard me?” he asked, sitting up. “I didn’t think it would work…” His mind began to race, considering the possibilities.

“She asked me to tell you that she won’t do it again.” Byleth said.

“Too bad.” Khalid said, feeling more like himself. “We could get so much done!” Byleth shook her head, smiling. Khalid took her hands and kissed them.

“No more babies, okay?” he said. “I don’t think I can do this again.” Byleth laughed.

“Okay.” At that moment, Jeralt woke up and began to cry. Khalid picked up his son and brought him over to Byleth before going to get Jasmine and Zarina.

“Your brother’s awake.” he said. The girls' eyes lit up and they followed him back into the room.

“Mommy I see!” Jasmine said, trying to see her brother.

“He’s eating, Jaz.” Byleth said. “You can see him when he’s done.” Khalid lifted the twins up onto the bed. When Jeralt was done, the girls got to see their brother awake. As they talked to him, Khalid watched his wife. He had come so close to losing her. For the first time he truly understood what it had been like when she watched him die. He put his arm around her and kissed her head.

“Thank you, Sothis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured Byleth had been sad enough, it was time for Claude to have a turn. Sorry Claude!


	6. A Head Full of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A festival is put on to celebrate the five-year anniversary of the end of the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Head Full of Dream - https://youtu.be/vGZMvV9KBp8

Five years after the defeat of Nemesis, a huge celebration was held in Garreg Mach. The celebrations were planned to last for a week, essentially replacing the Millennium Festival that had been cancelled five years earlier. People came from all over Fódlan, as well as from further places like Almyra and Sreng, for the celebration.

“Five years.” Khalid said. He and Byleth were inspecting the fair before it opened the next day. Khalid was carrying Jeralt on his shoulders while Jasmine and Zarina were being watched closely by their governess, a Dagdan woman named Tabitha. Tabitha was a perfect match for the twins as she could not only tell them apart but refused to respond to their mischief.

“It feels longer.” Byleth said.

“I was just going to say it doesn’t seem that long.” Khalid said. “But I suppose these troublemakers prove otherwise.” He reached up and tickled Jeralt who giggled happily. Byleth couldn’t help but smile at this idyllic scene. Here she was, in the middle of an array of colourful tents and streamers, surrounded by family.

Unfortunately, the scene didn’t last. Seteth appeared, even more stressed than normal.

“My Lady, there’s been an incident. Some Almyrans and some people from Sreng were fighting and damaged Ana’s wares. Ana is demanding compensation but those involved in the fight are refusing to pay.” Byleth sighed. If nothing else, it was going to be an eventful week.

* * *

The first day of the celebration dawned with bright blue skies. Byleth opened the festival with a speech welcoming everyone and inviting them to enjoy themselves. She gave special recognition to the foreign delegations who had come: Petra representing Brigid, the daughter of a Sreng chieftain, a Duscur general, an ambassador from Dagda, and, of course, Khalid representing Almyra.

Once the opening ceremony was complete, the festival began in earnest. There were performers of all kinds, tents filled with various entertainments, an uncountable amount of food, and merchants from all over. At the center was a ring of tents, one for each nation in attendance, and a war memorial. Byleth spent this first day making sure she greeted everyone of importance as well as all her friends. Everyone who had fought beside her during the war was in attendance and they had a party planned for the fourth night.

* * *

Byleth spent the second day with her family. She and Khalid gave Tabitha the day off and took their children around the festival. Jasmine was especially enamoured with the performers and would have happily spent the day watching the magicians had Zarina not complained. Zarina, for her part, was most interested in the food. Jeralt was fascinated by everything. The day was tiring but a lot of fun and all five members of the family collapsed happily into their beds at the end of the day.

* * *

In the afternoon of the third day, Byleth found herself alone. She made her way to the war memorial. The memorial was divided into four parts: Kingdom, Alliance, Empire, and Church. Each part had a painting memorializing the most notable figures of the war and a book that listed the names of those who died.

She made her way first to the Empire. The painting was of her students who had fought not for their home but for their teacher. Ferdinand stood at their head, surrounded by Caspar, Linhardt, Bernadetta, Dorothea, and Petra. In the far background were two figures, one in red and one in black. Byleth was glad that Edelgard and Hubert were included. She still felt a twinge of regret over Edelgard’s death. She lit a candle and moved on.

The Kingdom painting was quite different. Dimitri stood to one side, head bowed. One the other side stood her students, tinged slightly yellow compared to the blue of the rest of the painting. Between them was Dedue, facing Dimitri, sorrow in his eyes.

“Professor.” a low voice said. Byleth turned and found an unexpected figure.

“Dedue?” she asked. He had disappeared after the battle in Enbarr and nobody seemed to know what happened to him. The large man inclined her head.

“Yes. I thought it was time I returned to the world.” He joined her at the Kingdom memorial.

“This is a good painting.” he said. “People need to remember.”

“Yes.” Byleth said. “Wars like this happen when we forget.”

“Let us hope the world remembers.” Byleth lit a candle and they stood quietly. Byleth prayed for Dimitri, hoping he had found peace.

“Thank you.” Dedue said. He turned to leave.

“Dedue.” Byleth said. He stopped and waited for her to continue.

“We’re having a party tomorrow night in the Officer’s Academy. You are more than welcome.” Dedue nodded and left the tent. Byleth collected herself before moving on to the Alliance memorial.

Here she had to shake her head. Claude stood in the middle of the painting, one hand on his hip, the other holding Failnaught on his shoulder. She didn’t have to look at the signature to know who the artist was. Only Ignatz could have so perfectly captured Claude’s roguish grin. He was flanked by Hilda and Judith, their postures again captured perfectly. The rest of her students filled out the painting. In the background was an Almyran flag held by Nader. Byleth again lit and candle before moving on to the final memorial.

This painting made her uncomfortable. The most prominent figure was Byleth, of course, but she was framed in the way that a saint would be framed. Standing with her were those who had not been a previous painting: Seteth, Flayn, Catherine, Shamir, Alois, Cyril, Manuela, and Hanneman. The top of the painting was dominated by the Immaculate One. Byleth lit a candle but chose not to linger. She blinked as she stepped out of the memorial tent and back into the sunshine. The mood outside was joyful, much different from the somber tone in the memorial. As she stood in the middle of the carnival, she thought about Dedue’s words.

“Let us hope the world remembers.”

* * *

The fourth day was the climax of the festival. It was on this day five years ago that they had defeated Nemesis. Everyone who had participated in the battle was being honoured and Byleth once again gave a speech, this time about the toll of war and the importance of working together. Once she had finished, an effigy of Nemesis was burned to the delight of the crowd. Once the ceremony concluded, Byleth found a quiet spot to relax, if only for a minute.

“You look like you need a drink, Professor.” Sylvain and Felix appeared around the corner. “We’re on our way to the party if you care to join us.” Byleth nodded and the three of them made their way to the Officer’s Academy.

The Academy had been specially decorated for this occasion. There were tables in the courtyard, streamers in the colours of the three houses, and plenty of food and drink. The students of the Academy had been given the week off to attend the festival so it was the perfect place to hold a reunion. There were quite a few people already there. Linhardt had recently discovered how to remove Lysithea’s crests removed and she was happier than Byleth had ever seen her. Hilda and Mercedes sat together, both pregnant, while Ashe and Lorenz hovered nearby. Manuela and Hanneman were already arguing despite Dorothea’s best efforts. Byleth was happy to see Dedue joining the party. He was immediately accosted by the members of the old Kingdom who demanded to know where he had been for five years.

“Hello Professor!” Bernadetta arrived, alone. In the past few years she had undergone a huge transformation, which she credited to Raphael. She now had confidence and was able to speak easily with people.

“Hello Bernie.” Byleth said. “How are you?”

“There’s a lot of people here.” Bernadetta replied. “Raphael says this is my real test. If I can survive this week, I can survive anything.” At that moment, Raphael and Khalid arrived.

“Hi Professor!” Raphael was beaming, as usual. “Look at all this food, Bernie!”

“Raphael, where were you?” Bernadetta demanded.

“Oh, I saw Khalid with the twins and had to say hi. They’re getting so big!”

“You can still put one on each shoulder though.” Khalid said.

“True!” Raphael said. “Bernie, we should have kids!” Bernadetta grabbed his hand and dragged him away, shouting apologies at Khalid and Byleth.

“Some things never change.” Khalid said, amused. He gave Byleth a quick kiss.

“Hi Khalid, hi Professor.” Leonie appeared holding three cups. “Sylvain said you needed a drink.” She handed one to Byleth but when Khalid went to take the other, Leonie shook her head.

“These are both for me. You can get your own drink.”

“Oh come on!” Khalid grumbled before walking off to find the drinks table. Byleth eyed her cup.

“It’s just ale.” Leonie said. Byleth took an experimental sip. She had never developed her father’s taste for alcohol, preferring to keep a clear head. She had only been truly drunk twice before: once when she was a teenager and the second time during a trip to Almyra where Khalid had forgotten to tell her the “juice” at dinner contained liquor. Neither experience had been particularly enjoyable, but it had been a long day. Surely one drink wouldn’t hurt…

* * *

“Ahem.” Byleth opened her eyes and groaned. It was very bright and her head hurt. She felt bad in general. As her eyes adjusted, she found herself looking up at Seteth who was using his best disapproving glare.

“What…?” Byelth tried to ask. Her mouth was dry and she couldn’t seem to form a complete thought.

“You got very drunk, did a number of things unbecoming for the ruler of Fódlan, and then passed out here, of all places.” The world came into focus as Seteth spoke and Byleth realized she was lying on the floor of the Golden Deer homeroom.

“You’re very loud.” she said. Seteth gave her a long look.

“You are expected to give a speech to close this festival in two hours. I expect you to be presentable.” With that he turned and strode off. Byleth lay on the floor for a while longer. She eventually managed to sit up, her head spinning as she did so. She was not the only one still here. Manuela was asleep under a desk and Catherine was sprawled out in the corner. Before she could get any further, Khalid entered with a jug

“You’re awake.” he said with a smile. “Drink this.” He handed Byleth a glass of water which she downed in one draught.

“Seteth’s angry at me.” she said. Khalid sat down next to her and poured another glass of water.

“Well, you did quite a lot last night, including giving Seteth and hug and saying that you were sorry you didn’t become his mom.” Byleth groaned and put her head in her hands. She began to remember things in flashes.

“Did I… try to use Ignatz as a training weight and then try to arm-wrestle Raphael?”

“You didn’t try to arm-wrestle Raphael, you did and lost.” Byleth drank another glass of water.

“I’m never drinking again.” Khalid laughed.

“I don’t know, you were pretty fun.”

“Is there anything else I should know about?”

“You, Manuela, and Annette tried to convince Dedue to sing with you and when that failed serenaded Felix, badly, until he picked up Annette and took her home.” Byleth made a face. “It wasn’t all bad, By. You did declare your undying love to me, which was nice. And you stopped Flayn from revealing her true identity by covering her mouth with your hand and shushing her very loudly.”

Byleth put her head between her knees and let out another groan. Khalid gave her another glass of water and then stood up.

“Come on, By, we have to get you ready for your speech.” She accepted his hand and stood up. They made their way out of the classroom. The courtyard was a mess. There were empty cups everywhere and Byleth spotted a few more sleeping figures. She paused and looked at a table.

“Did Alois cry because Shamir told him a story about a bird?”

“Alois cried at a lot of things.” Khalid said. “Which isn’t too surprising.” They continued walking, Byleth leaning on her husband. She sighed with relief when they entered a building and the sun went away. They got to the bottom of the stairs and Byleth stopped.

“That’s a lot of stairs.” she said.

“I can carry you.” Khalid offered but Byleth shook her head.

“I can do it.” She slowly made her way up, demanding more information about the night before as they went. Khalid filled her in on what everyone else did while drunk. She was relieved to hear that she hadn’t been the only one acting crazy. When they reached their room, a bath was prepared. Byleth sunk in gratefully and cleaned herself up. Khalid had food prepared when she was finished. By the time Seteth arrived to escort her to the festival, Byleth was feeling better.

“Are you prepared for your speech?” Seteth asked. Byleth nodded. Fortunately she still remembered what she wanted to say. Before the entered the crowd, she stopped.

“Seteth, I’m sorry about last night. It wasn’t something I was planning on.”

“I understand. Sometimes I forget you are still young and should be allowed to enjoy yourself.”

“You should get to have fun too, Seteth.” He smiled.

“Perhaps you’re right. I will see if Flayn wishes to attend the festival with me this evening. Now, shall we?” Seteth opened a curtain and Byleth walked out to cheers. She took a deep breath and began to speak. Today she spoke about the future, about her dreams and plans for Fódlan and the rest of the world. She invited everyone present to work towards their own dreams.

When she had finished, she made sure to see all of her friends again. Some of them were leaving that evening or very early the next day, back to their regular lives. As they said goodbye, Byleth couldn’t help but wonder if they would all be in the same place like this again, or if life would send them down other paths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a crime that Dedue doesn't join you after Enbarr. What else has he got going on? Also coming up with things drunk Byleth would do was a lot of fun.


	7. God Only Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth makes a discovery and Claude makes a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God Only Knows - https://youtu.be/AOMyS78o5YI

Byleth knocked on Seteth’s door before entering his office. He was seated at his desk, writing some report or another that she would no doubt see in the next few days. He finished his sentence before looking up.

“How can I help you, My Lady?” Byleth hesitated. This had seemed like a good idea last night when she couldn’t fall asleep, but now she wasn’t as sure.

“Do you have some time, Seteth?” she asked. “I have something I want to ask you.”

“Of course.” he put down his pen. Byleth closed the door before taking a seat. She took a deep breath.

“I’m here to talk to you as family, not as my prime minister.” she began. “I suppose I’m really here to talk to Cichol, not Seteth.” Seteth sat back in his chair.

“I see.” he said. Byleth had suspected his identity ever since he told her that Flayn was his daughter, but he hadn’t confirmed it until after Rhea revealed herself to be Seiros.

“Do you miss your wife?” Seteth looked surprised by her question.

“Of course.”

“Did it get easier with time?” Understanding dawned on Seteth’s face.

“Yes, it did. It was most difficult while Flayn and I were in hiding alone. Once we returned to the world it became easier. It no longers hurts as badly as it once did, but I still keep her memory close, as does Flayn.” Seteth paused before asking a question of his own. “When did you realize?” Byleth looked down and the ring on her finger.

“On his birthday.” Khalid had turned 30 a few days earlier and they had celebrated with a small party. It was at that party that Byleth had her realization: Khalid was aging but she was not.

“I had hoped you would have more time before… well, I suppose it doesn’t matter now.”

“How do you live with it?”

“I do not know.” Seteth replied. “The loss of my wife was different than what you will experience, and I have Flayn.”

“What do I do?”

“Enjoy the time you have. Focus on the present, not the future. And… allow yourself to grieve, but do not let it consume you.” Seteth looked at Byleth who now seemed utterly defeated. “Sometimes I forget how young you are. Please know, Flayn and I will always be here for you. I consider us to be family.”

“Thank you.” Byleth said quietly. “I… may not be able to fulfill my duties for a few days.”

“Of course.” Seteth replied. “Take as much time as you need.” Byleth nodded and left the office. Seteth watched her go, thinking. Perhaps he should have mentioned Rhea’s offer. But no, she had made it very clear that it was not Byleth’s decision to make. Seteth sighed and began to write two notes, one to Flayn and the other to Khalid.

* * *

Byleth didn’t feel anything. She knew she should be feeling sad or angry, but there was nothing. It was like she had returned to her life before the monastery. She walked without a destination and found herself in front of her parents’ grave. She stood there until the sun began to set. She only noticed the change because she began to shiver. She slowly made her way up to her rooms. 

The main bedroom was empty when she arrived, but she heard Khalid’s voice coming from the twins’ room. She stood in the doorway and watched as he told them an Almyran children’s tale. Khalid noticed her at the door and smiled. She smiled back. She loved them all so much. It was this thought that brought her walls crashing down. The emotions hit her like a tidal wave. She turned and staggered away, leaving the room and moving blindly forward before collapsing, sobbing, in the Star Courtyard.

“Byleth?” She felt Khalid kneel next to her and place his hand on her back. “By, what’s wrong?” She looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks, unable to speak. He drew her close and held her until she had no more tears to shed.

“It’s getting cold.” he said. “Let’s go inside.” Byleth let him lead her back to their room. She sat on the bed while he poured a glass of water.

“Will you tell me what’s wrong?” he asked. Byleth took a deep breath.

“You are getting older and I am not.” she said. “You will die and I will be the same. Our children will die and I will not. I am like Rhea and Seteth and Flayn and I have to watch everyone I love die.” Khalid was silent for a moment.

“I know.” he said. Byleth looked at him, her eyes red.

“You know?” she asked. He nodded.

“I figured it out when Rhea told us her true identity.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Byleth demanded.

“Because I was afraid if you knew… you wouldn’t want to stay with me. That it would be too painful.”

“Khalid…” He shook his head.

“I should have told you. I was being selfish.”

“I understand.” she said. “Seteth said I should enjoy the time we have but I should also allow myself to grieve.”

“He’s right.” Khalid said. “Spending your time worrying about something you can’t prevent is no way to live.” Byleth nodded.

“I am giving myself two days.” she said. “Two days to cry and be angry as much as I want. Then… well, we still have our countries to run, our children to raise, and our dreams to achieve.”

“Two days isn’t very long, By.” Khalid said. “When Jeralt died it took you weeks before you began to act like yourself again.”

“And when you… when you die,” The word caught in Byleth’s throat. “I will give myself as much time as I need. But you are not dead and the world keeps moving.”

“So it does.”

* * *

Khalid stood outside Seteth’s office and knocked. He had received a message the previous afternoon requesting a meeting. At the time, he had no idea what it was about, but after last night his uncertainty had vanished. He entered the office and was unsurprised to find Flayn in attendance as well.

“Khalid, please, have a seat.” Khalid sat in the offered chair.

“I assume this about Byleth.” he said. Seteth and Flayn exchanged a glance.

“Yes and no.” Seteth said. “Of course, her discovery is relevant, but that is not the subject of this meeting.” Khalid sat up. If this wasn’t about Byleth…

“You are aware of our true identities, are you not?” Flayn asked.

“As Cichol and Cethleann?” Khalid responded. “Yes, I am.”

“How long have you known?” Seteth asked. Khalid shrugged.

“I suspected even before the war, but once Rhea revealed herself as Seiros I knew for sure.”

“Interesting.” Seteth said.

“This is beside the point, Father.” Flayn said.

“Of course. Khalid, before Rhea died she entrusted this letter to me.” Seteth pushed an envelope across the table. “Please read it. Once you have finished, Flayn and I will do our best to answer any questions you might have.” Khalid picked up the envelope, his mind racing. What could Rhea have left for him? He tore open the envelope and began to read.

_ Claude, _

_ If you are reading this, our dear Professor has realized another truth about herself. The moment they merged with the Goddess, Byleth ceased aging. They will remain this way for the rest of their life. They are not a true Child of Goddess, so I am unsure of their precise lifespan, but it could potentially span thousands of years. _

_ At first, I saw them only as a vessel for Sothis. However, as we became better acquainted, I began to see them as a friend and even as my child. I wish for nothing more than their happiness. I am pleased that they have found a companion in you. You are a remarkable young man and I have no doubt the two of you will be happy together. I also know that your death will cause them a great deal of pain. It may not be possible to prevent that pain, but I believe it is possible to delay it. _

_ I assume Byleth has told you of their father’s extended lifespan. Jeralt lived to be over 150 years and would have no doubt lived for many more. I am the reason for his extended life. When Jeralt was young, he was gravely injured protecting me. In order to save his life, I gave him an infusion of my blood. This not only saved his life, it also bestowed upon him the Crest of Seiros and an extended lifespan. _

_ And so we come to your choice. I am dying, but that does not mean I cannot help. I have left enough of my blood to give you a transfusion, if you wish. I do not make this offer lightly. If it were anyone else, I would not make it at all. I know that you will give this a great deal of consideration before making your choice. _

_ Nobody can make this choice for you. It is yours, and yours alone. You may of course ask for advice, but in the end it is your decision. Whatever you choose, I wish you and Byleth nothing but happiness. _

_ May the Goddess protect you, _

_ Rhea _

Khalid read the letter twice before looking up.

“Do you know what this says?” he asked.

“We know the choice Rhea is offering you but not the exact contents.” Seteth said. “I assume you have questions.”

“How long would I live?”

“We don’t know.” Seteth replied. “Jeralt is the only person who had this done. If I have to guess, I would say hundreds of years but not as long as Byleth.”

“What about my crest?”

“That is a good question.” Seteth said. “Jeralt had no crest before his infusion so he simply gained the Crest of Seiros.”

“I believe there are two possibilities.” Flayn said. “Either you will have both crests or the blood transfer will erase your original crest.”

“If I end up with two crests, won’t that diminish my lifespan? Like with Lysithea?” Seteth shook her head.

“Lysithea’s second crest was implanted forcibly, in the most brutal way possible. This procedure is different.”

“Did Rhea really like me this much?” Flayn giggled.

“That I do not know.” Seteth said. “She found your curiosity troublesome at times, but she would not have made this offer if she did not trust you.”

“Hmmm…” Khalid considered the path before him.

“How long do I have to decide?”

“As much time as you need.” Flayn said. “This is not a decision to be made lightly.”

“What would you do, in my place?” Seteth and Flayn looked at each other.

“Our perspectives are not the most suited for that question.” Seteth said. “We have known no life but a long one.”

“I would do it.” Flayn said. “If I loved someone and was able to spend more time with them…”

“Thank you.” Khalid said. “I will think on it.”

“If you have any more questions, we can find another time to meet.” Khalid nodded before taking the letter and leaving.

* * *

He found Byleth sitting in the greenhouse. He knew she liked to come here to think.

“How are you feeling?” Khalid asked. Byleth started.

“Oh, Khalid! I didn’t hear you come in.” She stood up and faced him. “I’m not feeling as overwhelmed this morning.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Listen, can we talk? Somewhere private?” Byleth nodded and the couple made their way back to their room.

“What is it?” she asked when they were finally alone.

“I had a meeting with Seteth and Flayn this morning.” he said. “It was not what I expected.” Khalid showed Byleth the letter.

“This is…” she began.

“Quite the offer.” Khalid finished. “It’s a lot to process.”

“Are you going to accept?”

“I don’t know.” he replied. “I mean, how do you go about deciding this?”

“How do you usually make a difficult decision?” Byleth asked.

“I would list the pros and cons and go from there.”

“Well, why don’t we do that?” She moved to the desk, took a piece of paper and a pen, and handed them to Khalid.

“Alright, let’s see…” He thought for a minute before beginning to write. “The pros are: I could truly see our impact in the world, possibly continue to guide it down the right path, and we would finally have all the time we wanted. Cons are: the procedure might kill me, I would have to see our children and my friends die, and I would be spending a lot more time with Seteth. Did I miss anything?”

“Is spending time with Seteth really that bad?” Byleth asked.

“Yes. You know he thinks I’m a bad influence on Flayn? And he still talks about the time I allegedly vandalized the other two homerooms by writing “Fear the Deer” in permanent ink on the windows.”

“But you did do that…?” Byleth said. She remembered it vividly. It was after she had recruited Mercedes and Ferdinand and left the other two houses with almost no students.

“Yes, but Seteth doesn’t have any proof it was me.” Khalid said. “And he is never going to stop complaining about it, no matter how long I live.”

“We seem to have gotten off track.” Byleth said with a smile.

“Right, right. So... if I do it, I might die or it might not work. If it does work, I would have to watch my children and all my closest friends dies before me. On the other hand, I would get to see the world change and we would have more time together.” Khalid looked down at the paper. He couldn’t imagine living for hundreds of years. What would it be like?

“I’m going to sleep on it.” he said. “Seteth said I can take as much time as I need, but I would prefer to make a decision sooner rather than later.”

“I understand.” Byleth said. “There is something else to consider.”

“What’s that?”

“We could travel the world with this amount of time. Explore so many different countries and even travel to unknown regions.”

“That’s definitely a pro.” Khalid said with a smile. “Now, I’m supposed to be giving a lecture our attack on Fort Merceus this afternoon and I haven’t prepared at all.” Byleth gave him a quick kiss and left him to prepare. She spent the rest of the day with the children, trying not to get her hopes up.

* * *

“I’ve made my decision.” Khalid announced. He, Seteth, Flayn, and Byleth were meeting in Seteth’s office.

“Already?” Seteth asked, surprised.

“Yes.” Claude said. “I said it was a difficult choice, but to be honest, I knew as soon as I read Rhea’s offer. I’ll do it.” Byleth smiled and squeezed his hand. Inside, her heart soared. She wasn’t going to lose him. Flayn clapped her hands happily.

“I am so happy! The four of us will truly be a family.”

“He has to undergo the procedure first, Flayn. There are risks.” Flayn was undismayed.

“Of course, Father, but that does not mean I cannot be happy for them.”

“We must keep this a secret.” Seteth continued. “It would have disastrous consequences if this became common knowledge.”

“I agree.” Khalid said. “ I already have a plan. Byleth and I will send our children to stay with Lorenz and Hilda. While we are doing the procedure we can just say that I became ill.”

“You do not want to have your children here? What is something happens?” Flayn asked, surprised. Byleth shook her head.

“The twins are too much like Claude. They’ll know something is happening. If we say he’s sick, they will want to visit and will simply sneak in if I say they can’t.”

“Just like I would have done.” Khalid said, grinning. “I’m so proud.”

“Very well, we will do Khalid’s plan then. Flayn and I will begin to prepare for the procedure. Shall we plan it for Saturday?” Once everyone agreed, Seteth and Flayn left, leaving Khalid and Byleth alone.

“Thank you.” she said.

“Do you remember our retirement plan?” Khalid asked. “One day we would just disappear?” Byleth nodded, smiling.

“This makes that even better.” Byleth embraced her husband.

“We can see so many different places.” she said. “Think of all the things we can learn.”

“We’ll finally have time to spend together, just the two of us.” Khalid said. “As much time as we want.”

* * *

Saturday dawned cold and rainy. Flayn had set up a makeshift infirmary in an unused part of the monastery. They didn’t want anyone accidentally walking in on this, after all. Khalid and Byleth spent a last moment alone.

“I’ll see you soon, By.” Khalid said, holding her hands. Despite his outward confidence, Byleth could see he was nervous.

“I love you.” she said.

“I love you too.” He kissed her before entering the room. Flayn had made it very clear that Byleth was not allowed in during the procedure, so she sat on the floor to wait.

Hours later, the door opened. Byleth looked up anxiously. Flayn emerged, looking exhausted.

“It’s done.” she said. “Whether it takes or not… only time will tell.”

“Can I see him?” Byleth asked. Flayn nodded. Inside the room, Seteth was cleaning up. He nodded as Byleth entered. Khalid lay on a bed in the middle of the room. He was asleep and looked peaceful. Byleth moved a piece of hair out of his face. Seteth brought her a chair which she took gratefully. She took Khalid’s hand and settled in to wait some more.

“By?” Byleth jerked up with a start. She had dozed off in her chair. When she got her bearings, she found Khalid looking at her with a smile.

“How do you feel?” she asked.

“Not great.” Khalid said. “But I guess that’s not surprising.” At his voice, Flayn came rushing over.

“You are awake!” she said. “Good. Once you are up to it, we can do a test to see if the crest has taken.”

“What’s the test?” Khalid asked warily.

“We will use the crest apparatus in Professor Hanneman’s old room.”

“Oh, that’s okay then.” Khalid closed his eyes. “Let’s do that later.” He fell asleep again, still holding Byleth’s hand.

* * *

The next day, the four gathered in Professor Hanneman’s old room. Khalid was leaning on Byleth for support as he was still quite weak.

“Hold your hand out.” Flayn instructed. Khalid did as he was told. Byleth held her breath as they waited for a crest to appear. Above Khalid’s hand, the Crest of Seiros appeared.

“It worked!” Flayn said. “It appears that your Crest of Riegan has been replaced with the Crest of Seiros.”

“That’s okay, Riegan was a jerk.” Khalid said. Byleth laughed, more from relief than at his joke.

“So it is done.” Seteth said. “You are now truly a part of our family, Khalid.”

“Should I dye my hair?” Seteth shook his head.

“You are clearly on your way to a full recovery.” he said.

“I’m not there yet.” Khalid said. “I need to sit down.” Byleth helped him back over to the infirmary where he had been staying to help sell the illness story.

“You know By, ever since we met my life has been one strange journey.” He said once he was settled back in bed. “I mean, my upbringing wasn’t exactly normal, but this is something else.”

“Good or bad?” Byleth asked.

“A bit of both, but overall good.” Khalid took her hand. “Here’s to our continued strange journey. May it be long and overall good.”

“As long as we’re together, how can it be anything else?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long one! I came up with this idea a while ago and am so happy to finally have it written out!


	8. A Real Life, Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Real Life, Happily Ever After - https://youtu.be/uEiD2kpx5AA

25 years after the end of the war, Khalid and Byleth looked out across Fódlan. They saw people from many different lands living together, side-by-side. They saw a country at peace and a world united. They saw their dreams realized.

The day after the anniversary celebrations, Fódlan and Almyra woke to find their leaders missing. Byleth left behind a proclamation and detailed instructions for a change in leadership. She left the ruling of Fódlan to her daughter, Zarina. In Almyra, a similar proclamation was made. Jasmine would take the throne following her father’s abdication and disappearance. Neither woman seemed surprised by these decrees.

Zarina continued to build relationships with Fódlan’s neighbours. She created an alliance with Dagda and granted independence to Duscur. Under her rule, Fódlan continued to flourish and she became known as Zarina the Diplomat. Although she never married, she adopted several children. The oldest eventually succeeded her and she retired to a small cottage by the sea.

In Almyra, Jasmine implemented sweeping reforms. Focusing on education and infrastructure, she began the difficult process of changing Almyran culture from one of war to one of peace. She married an Almyran noble, the son of Darrius, and the two had many children. It was their youngest son who eventually took the throne.

While never confirmed, it was rumoured that the twin rulers would occasionally switch places and spend some months leading the other country.

Jeralt graduated from the Officer’s Academy the year before his parents’ disappearance but refused to leave, much to Seteth’s chagrin. He simply continued to attend classes, expressing a desire to learn as much as he could. He was offered the position of teaching assistant which is happily accepted. He eventually became a professor in his own right and was known for inspiring his students with his own earnest desire to learn. Jeralt fell in love with the monastery librarian, a young man from Enbarr, and the two spent a long and happy life together, surrounded by cats.

100 years after her disappearance, Byleth was canonized by the Church of Seiros. Her statue stands in the cathedral at Garreg Mach.

Rumours about Khalid and Byleth’s disappearance circulated for years. Some claim to have seen them heading into Almyra, into the mountains, or towards Dagda. It was widely believed that their children knew their location, although all three denied it. The truth is, nothing is known of the couple after they vanished.

Hundreds of years later, a couple took teaching positions at the Officer’s Academy. They were known for their knowledge of the world, tactics, and humour. Very little was known of their background, but it was said they held a special fondness for the Golden Deer house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it! Thank you for coming on this journey with me. There is so much more I could write, and maybe I will, but for now the symphony is complete. I hope you enjoyed my version of Claude and Byleth and that it brought a little bit of happiness into your life.


End file.
